Eternal Return
by Hordak's Pupil
Summary: It's almost Hearth's Warming and as always Twi is stressed but her plans are about to hit a magical detour. Chapter 2 up.
1. Holiday Frenzy

**My Little Pony: Eternal Return**

 **By: Hordak's Pupil inspired from an idea from Retro Mania**

 **Chapter I: Holiday Frenzy**

 **Twilight Sparkle (Present)**

"Do have enough snacks for every creature," I ask Starlight looking at the list for the hundredth time. "We only have two days to get everything," my heart begins to race as I think of getting the school ready for the big Hearth's Warming party. It had to go perfect no better than perfect and we...

"Slow down Twi," Starlight places her hoof on her. She reminds me that I have my friends taking care of everything. "Rainbow Dash and Rarity are working on the decorations. Applejack and Fluttershy are working on snacks." I ask her about Pinkie Pie, normally handles the party stuff. "Pinkie's come down with something. Dr. Stable says the horse flu is spreading like wildfire."

"Of all the times for Pinkie to be sick...," Starlight assures me that everything will be fine. She tells me I haven't slept in days. "Sleep how can I sleep when there is so much to do?" she tells me that I need to rest and suggests that I get something to eat and drink. "But...but...but.." She takes the list from me and says she got everything under control.

"Why not get some hot coco, that will calm you down," she pushes me toward a nearby shop. I sigh and give in. 

"Hello Princess, what I can I do for you?" a voice comes from nowhere. A tall gray unicorn with a tornado cutie mark appears in front of me. I ask him for a mug of coco as I take out some bits. "Oh no princess this is on me. If you don't mind me asking you seem a little depressed?" he asks floating the mug on the table.

"I don't know. Hearth's Warming used to be so fun. Now it's...," my mind begins to get fuzzy. I thought I heard the shop owner what I wanted. "I just wish I could go back to when...," my eyes start to get heavy and before I could say anything darkness washes over me. The last I thing I remember is somepony telling to enjoy to coco before darkness sets in

 **Rainbow Dash (Present)**

"This is a school party not some fancy ball," I tell Rarity impatiently as she slowly hangs up the garland. She makes sure it's just right. "We could do this a lot faster with Pinkie's party cannon," she gasps and says the holiday is about beauty and it being reflection of the beauty of friendship. "Fine," I place the garland in my mouth and fly up to the top to hang it.

"This party is going to be fabulous," Rarity says as I roll my eyes. "I think this will be my finest work yet," Spike watches her from the corner love-struck. He says nothing can compete with her beauty. "You do say the ncest things Spiky-Wikey," she pats him on the head as Silverstream and Ocellus walk into the room.

"This is so awesome! My first Hearth's Warming party...oh my gosh is that holly," she flies up and examines it. "It's pretty and those berries look sweet." Ocellus stops her saying that holly berries are poisonous. I tell her the holly fake but still it wouldn't be a good idea to eat them. Besides there will be tons to eat at the party.

"I can't wait to taste everything," Ocellus says licking her lips. "Are we going to have Hearth's Warming Pudding? I heard it's sublime," I tell her that might be too complicated to make for a school party but there will plenty of the yummy things. "In the Crystal Empire they make a special sparkling punch. It's so tasty and the bubbles dance on your tongue. I licked my lips thinking about taking a sip of it.

"Is there something you wanted darlings?" Rarity asks as she walks up to them. They ask if they can bring friends to the party. Silverstream wants to bring to Terramar and Ocellus her best friend from the hive. "You'll need to get Twilight's permission. She should be coming back from the store shortly."

 **Twilight Sparkle (?)**

A dull throbbing forced my eyes open, "what...happened?" I can't believe my eyes. I am back in my old room. "How did...," there is knock at the door. "I'm coming," I get up and open it only to be pounced on by Shining Armor. There was something different about him. He's shorter and his cutie mark missing. This has to be some kind of dream.

"Why aren't you ready Twily. It's time to go," he says tapping his hoof on the floor. I ask him where are we going. "Did you hit your head last night? Dad is going to take us out to find a Hearth's Warming tree," I look at him strangely as I pick up a book on the table. "There's no time for reading," he pushes me out the door and to the bathroom.

"Shining Armor breakfast is ready," mom's voice calls from down the steps as Shining races toward the kitchen.

I stare at my reflection in the mirror, "I look younger how can...," it hits me. "This is no dream," somehow I've traveled back in time but how..."Only Starswirl, Starlight, and myself can...," Shining yells at me to hurry up and get down. "I'm coming!"

"Are you feeling all right?" mom says as I come down the steps. "You're normally the punctual one," she hands me a stack of pancakes and fruit." I tell her I'm fine just a little out of sorts. She places her hoof on my forehead. "you don't feel warm, still Moondancer's aunt did say she had Unicorn Fever."

"I'm not sick! I just need to figure something out," I tell her taking a sip of my juice "Let see I was busy getting the school..." she looks at me and says Princess Celestia didn't give us any assignments. "Not that school my school the friendship school."

"Is that a game you and smarty pants play?" I roll my eyes and take a bit of my pancakes.

 **Starlight Glimmer (present)**

"I think you find this is one you want," Octavia said handing me a record of Hearth's Warming carols. I ask her if it has the Midnight Carol on it. "It does, one of my favorites to perform." I smile thinking about me and Sunburst racing through the cold night going door to door singing the song for candy canes.

"Thank you," I tell her placing the record in my saddlebag. I look at the clock on the wall. "Twi must be freaking out. Thanks again Octavia," I teleport back to the concourse.

I look around but don't see her, "I could have sworn she was right here," I look around but she's gone. "Okay no need to panic. She couldn't have gone far." I try to think of where she got to. "She needed to relax and probably went to the book store to look around." I teleport to the bookstore

"Good day Starlight, can I interest you in a new edition of Principles of Magic?" the clerk says as I ask him if he saw Twilight. "The princess, not recently." I thank him and race out trying to think where she could have gone to.

 **Shining Armor (Age 13)**

"You have to be slowest eater in Equestria," I complain as Twilight finishes her last pancake. "All the good trees will be gone." Mom tells me there are plenty of trees In the forest. Besides your father has some errands before you go. 'Aw come on mom!" I complain as she tells I will like these errands. "You said that when I was 7 and you took me to the bank?"

Twilight laughs as I roll my eyes, "you never learn do you," she says as I look at her strangely I never told her that story before. "Finally you get it now, that I am stuck in...," dad interrupts us and says we have to go. "Yes, we have to go get help and...,"

"All the help in the world won't help you Twily," I say as she sticks her tongue out at me. I ask dad how long are these errands will take? He says we have to stop in Canterlot for a bit. It won't take long besides you think like this one. "If you say so dad."

"Yes! We're going to Canterlot!" Twilight pumps her hoof in the air. "Princess Celestia will know what's going on." Dad reminds her that the Princess is on vacation and the school is closed. "But the library is open," she starts giving dad the sad puppy look. 

"You sure you feel okay," mom asks her placing a hoof on her forehead again. "You did have that study session with Moondancer the other week. "I think you should stay here," Twilight shakes her head insisting she's fine and just needs to get to the library. "Keep an eye on her, " she hands Twilight a thermos filled with soup.

"Come on we have a lot to do today," Dad says zipping up his coat as we race to get our winter gear.

 **Sandbar (Present)**

"What did the professors say?" I ask Ocellus as she and Silver walk in the common room. She says that they will need to until the headmare comes back from shopping. "I am sure she will say yes," I assure her as she smiles. "Did you see the preparations for the party."

"Yes, the room is decked with holly. It's fake but still don't eat it," Silver warns as we all laugh. "There is no pudding but Professor Dash said they're making a special holiday punch all the way from the Crystal Empire. It tickles your tongue."

"How can drink tickle? Punch has no talons?" Yona asks confused. I explain to her that's it's an expression that means it's bubbly. "Yona understand, like Yak Nog, mmmmmmm Yona can't for Snilldar!" she jumps up and down so hard the the books fall on the floor.

"Can you celebrate in a way that doesn't wreck the place?" Gallus asks as Yona blushes. "what about the entertainment. If it's headmare Twilight's lecture on libraries I'll pass,"

"I think I heard that Rockhoof is coming to tell us stories." Smolder's eyes light up at that. She always likes when he tells his stories. "This party is going to be awesome," I assure everyone as I put on a Santa hat.


	2. Detours

**Chapter II: Detours  
**

 **Starlight Glimmer (Present)**

"This is not good not good at all," I said teleporting from store to store hoping to find some sign of Twilight. "She's not at the bookstore. She's not in the food court. She's not anywhere!" I take a deep breath to calm myself. "The mall is too big to search by myself. I need to get help." I closed my eyes and teleported back to the school.

"Now careful with that Flutter...," I heard Applejack say as she bumped into me dropping her apple muffins. I use my magic to catch them and place on the counter. "What are you doing back so soon Starlight. I know Twi is efficient but not even she can do...say where is Twilight?" She notices that I am alone.

"That's why I come here. Twilight has...vanished," I tell her trying to remain calm. "She was stressing out so I told to get some coco to relax and leave the shopping to me. I came back but she'd vanished and no pony knows where she went." Applejack tells me calm down. "The market is too large to search by myself that's why I came here.

"Okay, I'll get the others and bring them here. We can think up a plan to search for her," Applejack races out of the kitchen to alert our friends of what happened.

 **Twilight Sparkle (Past)**

"You do know you have your coat inside out," Shining Armor points out as I realize. "I thought you were a wiz when it came to magic?" he asks as I glare at him. I tell him that traveling through time can be quite distracting. "Oh yes of course time travel," he said as I rolled my eyes and fixed my coat.

"Are you two ready yet? We have to be in Canterlot soon," dad calls as he pulls the sled out of the sled from the crawlspace. Armor asks why we have to stop in Canterlot and if can wait until after we find the tree. "You won't be saying that when we get there," he teases as we walk out.

"Yes we must get to the library," I tell him as he teases we're not going to the library and tp stop this silly game. "This is no game Shining. I've somehow..." he tells me just to relax and he places me on the sled.

"You two know that Santa Hooves won't come if you continue to bicker like a pair of griffins," dad says as Shining finally stops talking and follows behind him. "I think once you see where we're going," he says as enter the gates of the city.

"I forgot how beautiful the city can be," I said gazing at the sights of Canterlot dressed up for Hearth's Warming. I see the toy shop up ahead. "Dad can we stop to see the window?" I ask him as he nods but tells me we have be at the castle to pick something up.

I jump off the sled and race to the store. Before me was a wonderland of toys. Model trains zoomed on their tracks while airships zipped around. "Not a bad sight huh Twi," Shining says walking up to me. "Look at that in the corner- the He-Stallion magic sword," He points to a silver sword with lightning bolts shooting from it. I ask him if he thinks he'll get it. "Why wouldn't I?" He asks indignantly.

"Oh I don't know I remember you stealing your instructor's helmet and pretending to be him," Armor's eyes grow wide. He says it wasn't his idea and he was framed. "That's not what mom said," he blushes says I haven't a saint either. He says he remembers Moondancer and I sneaked into the science lab to practice a growing spell. I blushed remembering that time. Before I could respond to that dad called us saying we need to get to the castle.

"Yes, the castle Princess Celestia will know what to do," I race up to the sled and hop on board. "To the castle," I shouted as dad looked at me. "uh to the castle, please," he smiles and pulls the sled towards the castle.

 **Rainbow Dash (Present)**

"Tell us everything that happened," I told Starlight as she started to calm down. She related the whole story. "Well this is simple we just back to the market and find clues. Somepony has to have seen her." I suggest we split up into teams. "Fluttershy and I will check out the food court. Rarity and Applejack you check the book stores and educational stores. Spike, you and Starlight will check out the antique stalls."

"Don't worry darling, she could have not got far," Rarity says as we take off.

"Okay, we know Starlight told Twi to get some coco. We need to find a coco stand." I tell Fluttershy as she looks around nervously saying can't see any stands selling coco. "We need to split up," I tell her as I hear some creature laughing.

"Last minute holiday shopping. I would think the fastest pony in all Equestria would be done by now," Discord said as he appeared wrapped around a stand. I told him we were looking for Twilight. "Then you're in luck I happen to have seen her."

"Really where?" Fluttershy asks excitedly. He transforms himself into an arrow pointing the way. "I thought you were spending Hearth's Warming with the Smooze?" she asks as I sigh. Discord said he did but the Smooze's uncle popped for a visit. "I didn't he know had an uncle."

"Yes, he is super cranky and messes up my name. He calls me 'discount' ," I snicker at that. Anything that upsets Discord is okay with me. "So I thought and I would come and pony watch." I asked him about his discount, "Very funny, if you want to joke about it. I'll just leave," he says as I sigh and apologize. "Now that's more like it and guess what I think I saw a pony who knows where our princess has gone." The sooner we find Twi the sooner Discord goes back to wherever his house is.

 **Ocellus (Present)**

"I'm not sure about this. I think the professors want this to be a surprise," I told Smolder as we walked into the kitchen. She says we will act surprised but a preview couldn't hurt. "Where are the professors? I thought Professors Applejack and Fluttershy were doing the cooking?" I asked as we looked around.

"They must be taking a break, come on let's some treats," Smolder says spying the punch bowl. She picks up the ladle and takes a sip. "Not bad could use some emeralds...," she starts to laugh as the punch begins to work its magic. "Hey it does dance on your tongue."

"Yona try next!" she went took the the ladle and slurped. "mmmmm, reminds of Yona of...," was all she could say before the drink fizzed is her mouth. "Friend Sandbar try punch," she nuzzled the ladle towards him.

"I think we have other things to worry about," I point out noticing that they left in the middle of a recipe. Professor Applejack would never leave a job half done. Gallus flies up and looks at the battler. "I think something bad has happened." 

"Then we have a mystery on our talons," he says looking around for clues. I ask if this is wise. "We took on that creep Cozy Glow. I think we can handle missing teachers. Come lets see where the clues lead."

 **Shining Armor (Age 13)**

"Why are we stopping at the castle?" I asked dad as he knocked on the castle door. The guards were nowhere to be find. They must be with their families. The gate glows bright yellow as the door opens revealing Princess Celestia.

"Princess Celestia!" Twilight rushes up and hugs her. "I need your help. I am stuck in some kind of time warp and...," She laughs as she assures Twilight that she will help her after we find the perfect tree. "There is no time to look for a tree I need..." 

"Twilight Sparkle, I can't believe you don't want to look for a Hearth's Warming tree," a voice says as my heart skips a beat. Cadence steps forward. Twi sighs in relief saying she needs her help. "Don't worry Twilight I know how to find the perfect tree." She walks up to me and smiles, "and there's Mr. Head-of-the-Class himself. I surprised captain Trebuchet let you out. Spearhead said he had you doing sit ups for hours." I try to talk but the words won't come out. "Stoic as always." 

"Don't worry your majesty. I will keep an eye on Cadence," dad says as Celestia says she know we will. "Come on everypony should we head to the forest and find ourselves a tree."

"YES!" I said galloping out to the front as dad placed Twilight on the sled and took off.

 **Rarity (Present)**

"Hmm this gyroscope gives me idea for next seasons glam line," I said admiring the toy spinning on it's base. The crystals would catch the light as they rotate flashing all sorts of colors. "I'll call it...," Applejack stops me saying that we're here looking for Twilight not inspiration. "Yes, yes of course," I tell her as I walk down the astronomy sections.

"Hmm, I don't think these books are up to Twilight's level," I mentioned to myself as a voice asked if I would like to see some advanced selections. I jumped as I saw Dr. Hooves in front of me "You scared me...is that a celery stalk in your lapel?" He was dressed in a beige coat with red lining. A hat of the same color rested on his head. He asked what I was doing in the store as Astronomy wasn't my thing. "Princess Twilight is missing we're trying..." 

"Great whickering stallions! My theory is correct." he gasped making sure no pony else was around. "Come we can't talk here," I ask him what he's talking about. "I'll explain to you once we're safe," he says pushing me into the filly and colt section of the store. "I have been working on a theory of magic multiplicity..." he takes out a note book from his pocket.

"Magic what?" I tried to make sense of all the numbers and symbols. He says that he believes that with four alicorns now the magical balance is out of sync and the universe is trying to correct itself. "What do you mean darling?" he says the universe is trying to reset everything to level one. Just like when Princess Celestia and Luna vanished. "I thought that was Discord's doing?" he says to the untrained eye but he knows the real reason.

"Come we don't have a moment to waste!" he nudges me out of the store.


	3. Stay Out of the Woods

**Chapter III: Stay Out of the Woods**

 **Cadence (Age 16)**

"Now remember to stay close. These woods are pretty dangerous," Twilight's father said as walked into forest. "There is nothing like going out a chopping down a Hearth's Warming tree," He continues to go on how to pick the right one and care for it so lasts all season.

"Cadence!" Twilight shouts running in front of me. "You have to help me," She says has to get back to her school. I tell her that the school is closed, Even Aunt Tia takes the holidays off. "Why won't anyone listen ti me," she shouts and storms ahead of us.

"Now Twilight don't run too far ahead," Shining warns her as I walk up closer to him, He starts to blush. I tell him he's probably learning all kinds of spells at the academy. "Well...it's mostly protection spells," I nuzzle up to him making him blush. I ask him if he could show me one of them. "Well I don't know...," he says trying to think.

"Come now Shiny don't be nervous. We can go down this trail and you can show me." He warns me about straying from the path. "Don't worry if we come across anything you can protect me." His eyes dart between his father and me. "We won't get lost. Besides we can always follow your father's magic to get back." He sighs and tells me to stay close to me. "Yes, Sir."

 **Gallus (Present)**

"I don't think Headmare Twilight wants us snooping in her office," Ocellus says nervously as I open the door just enough for us to get through. "Do we even know what were looking for," she asks as I scan the room for anything suspicious.

I walk over to her desk hoping to find something, Her schedule book is on her chair. "She never leaves without it," I open at look at the entries. "Hmm it says that she was doing some shopping this morning then grade our research papers before lunch." I look up at the clock and notice that it's 11:30. "Headmare Twilight always eats at 11:45 the stores must be more crowded due to the holidays."

"How do you know when Headmare eats lunch?" Smolder asked as I cleared my throat.

"I think I found something," Sandbar said looking at the bulletin board beside her desk. He shows me a list. It marks a list of stores she needs to see. "She goes through a lot of scrolls," he points out noting the large number mentioned on the list.

"We have our first lead come on," I take the list from the board. Ocellus asks how we plan to leave without being noticed. I smiled as her eyes grew wide.

"No, I am not going to impersonating our teachers again." I explain to her that the headmare might be in grave danger and needs our help. She sighs and asks what the plan is.

 **Shining Armor (Age 13)**

"Oh no I've been captured by tree demons," Cadence called around wrapping some vines and branches around. "Won't somepony save me before I am sacrificed to the plant king," She was trying her hardest to act scared and not giggle.

"Fear not I am here to rescue you," I pick up a branch and pretend it's a sword and race towards the helpless pony. I leap and tree breaking the vines wrapped around Cadence. "You shall not have this pony to sacrafice to your plant king." I slash off the branches and with one stab destroy the demons. "You are safe now fair damsel." I say as she looks at me.

"What did you say Shining," she glares at me. I tell her that she is not a damsel but a powerful pony who can handle herself. "That's better," she said stifling back a laugh as she pinned me down. "My father will reward you handsomely and if your play cards right. You might score a date with me."

My mouth went dry, I have been trying for moons to get Princess Celestia to let take on her a date. She smiles as she helps me up. "Are...you..serious...about...a...date...," she nods helping me up. She tells me that Celestia is warming up to me. I could feel myself blush as Cadences nuzzled me. "We better get...,"

"Hey look at this cave," I hear Cadence say as I race over to her. "I bet there are some cool fossils in it. Maybe even a cave monster. Lucky for me that my big, strong hero is here,' she lights her horn and enters it. I tell to wait for me as I catch up to her.

 **Spike (Present)**

"Hey Starlight I think I found something," I call out as she teleports to where I am. I show her an old trunk. She she looks at it asking what's so special about it. "Look at the inscription," I point to a spell engraved on the inside. "I think it's Old Pony Latin," I explain as she looks at closely.

"No it's a miss-mash of different languages." She points that some are Old Ponish, Pony Latin, and some made up language. She asks why I thought it was important to finding Twilight. I tell her she's obsessed with correcting errors in spells and tried to cast it.

She casts a tracking spell but doesn't pick up Twilight's signature. "Do you think the spell could hide her trail?" Starlight shakes her head saying even the most powerful spells can only mask the trail. I look up at the shelf and see book about making missing things appear. "What about this?"

"I would really advise against using such a spell ." She says such spells have a tendency to entrance the user. "I used one when one of the villagers was missing. I became obsessed with knowing where they were all the time." I asked her how did she break free. "I didn't until Twilight defeated me."

I carefully place the book on the floor and walk away slowly. "I think there is another antique stall not far from here," I race out of the store hoping to forget about this place.

 **Twilight Sparkle (Past)**

"This is so unfair," I huffed upset that no one would listen to me. "Even Princess Celestia, how can I get back...," just then I remembered something. "Zecora told me that she once lived near here before she moved to the Everfree Forest." Yes She could help me. Now if can only remember where she lived," I walked deeper down the path hoping to find some sign of her.

A cold wind blows through the woods sending a chill up my spine. "I don't remember these..," the ground beneath me cracks and my left back hoof fell through the hole. I try to pull It out but it's stuck. "Come on!" A tendril crawls my leg and begins to pull me into the hole. I call out out for help but there is no pony nearby. I try to blast it but magic as no effect of it. More of them spring out and wrap around me.

I notice plant nearby, "A thiste-whistle," I could use the whistle to signal for help. I pluck it and play a single note. "Come on! Come on!" the tendrils pulls me deeper into the slime.

"Twilight!" I hear dad call out as I shout of over here. He gallops towards me stopping a foot away from I was stuck. "Just stay calm honey I'll get you out of there," He begins to repeat an old nursery rhyme. Slowly the tendrils let go of me and I am pull myself out of slime. "I told to not wonder off. You're lucky I heard you before that Slumberslime pulled me in completely.

"Slumberslime," I ask looking back at the spot. He says it's a magic slime that captures ponies and lulls them into a deep sleep. According to his story the only way to free oneself is to hear something familiar that wakes them off. He asks why I wandered off. "I was looking for a zebra that could help me."

"It's time to stop playing this ridiculous game," he glares away as I walk behind him.

 **Discord (Present)**

"Oh this is essential for finding our missing princess," I say throwing another object in Dash's saddle back. She strains to stay standing and asks if what this has to with finding Twilight. "I thought you were in the Filly Guides when you were younger." I transform myself into a younger version of the pegasus. "Rule one of the Filly Guides- always make sure you have your equipment."

"That's not the first rule and I am sure we don't need need a...a book on the rare birds of White Tail Woods?" I tell her that Twilight could have cast as a spell turning herself into a bird. This will help us find her. "First of all, I don't think Twilight turned herself into a bird. Second Fluttershy knows all the bird calls." I admit that's true but before I could continue I heard Fluttershy call us.

"Rainbow Dash! Discord I found somepony who saw Twilight," she calls out as we teleport to her location. Muffins was sitting beside her. "Tell them what you told me."

"I saw the princess sit down in a shop on the other side of the market. She was drinking coco when it began to glow..."

"The coco?" Dash asks confused the gray pony shakes her head and says the whole store. She continued saying it gave out a bright light and when it dimmed the store and the princess were gone."What kind of store just vanishes?" She asks as I tell her it sounds like some kind of magic.

"Magic?" she asks as I tell her we should go back to the scene of the crime.

"Tally Ho! Ponies?" I snap my fingers and leave the store.


End file.
